The Last Time
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Esta es la última vez que te pido esto, Encabeza con mi nombre tu lista, Esta es la última vez que te pregunto "¿por qué?" Rompes mi corazón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... El amor a veces no es suficiente para sostener un matrimonio ¿que lleva a Blaine a pedirle el divorcio a Kurt? Conoce sus motivos ¿Aún podrán salvarlo o ya es demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí con nueva historia :) serán solo... 10 capítulos si no me equivoco xD es basado obvio después de I DO, esta idea surgió al escuchar la canción THE LAST TIME de Taylor Swift, siempre me inspira xD y también porque estoy estudiando DERECHO y el tema del divorcio siempre me ha parecido interesante xD**

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban en el despacho del Juzgado de lo Civil donde ambos habian empezado a tramitar su divorcio tres semanas atras y que hoy se daria por fin la firma final, el Abogado encargado del caso se encontraba ahi, frente a ellos explicandoles todo una vez que firmaran cada uno de los papeles, haciendo su trabajo, intentando conciliarlos y asi no llegar hasta el extremo de la separacion oficial.

\- Señores Anderson Hummel, ¿estan completamente seguros de querer hacer eso? una vez que firmen estos papeles no habra como deshacerlos, como retroceder, dejaran de ser un matrimonio, ambos volveran a ser dos personas solteras antes la ley y ante la vida

Ambos se encontraban en silencio, el hombre podia ver claramente el dolor en la mirada de ambos, las lagrimas que luchaban por no ser derramadas, como el moreno tenia los puños cerrados esforzandose a ser fuerte y el castaño intentaba no mirar hacia su esposo pero perdia constantemente.

\- ¿estan completamente seguros que ya no hay amor? ¿ya no hay esperanzas? ¿algo a que aferrarse que les ayude a resolver esto?

Blaine no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima limpiandosela rapidamente con la palma de su mano, esto no paso desapercibido por el Conciliador, se dirigio nuevamente a ambos - los dejare veinte minutos para que puedan hablar lo que sea que tengan pendiente si es que lo tienen y tambien, para que consulten bien si esto es lo correcto, al menos en mi opinion por lo que he podido observar ustedes aun tienen sentimientos, ambos sufren por esta separacion asi que por favor, aprovechen esta ultima oportunidad - una vez que termino de hablar se marcho dejandolos completamente solos.

El silencio goberno por unos segundos hasta que el castaño suspiró - Blaine... - comenzó pero el moreno negó rapidamente.

\- no Kurt, ya no puedo seguir con esto, no voy a retroceder

\- por favor podemos arreglarlo - pidió el castaño.

\- ¿como Kurt? solo dime como, te lo pedí, te rogué de mil maneras que cambiaras, que... que volvieras a ser el Kurt del que me enamore y te negaste, me fallaste una y mil veces!

\- ¿porque no puedes comprender que es mi trabajo?

El moreno se paro furioso - lo comprendi, lo comprendi por casi tres años, te apoye, siempre estuve ahi para ti! siempre Kurt! y hubiera seguido si no te hubieras obsesionado con el dejando nuestro matrimonio a un lado! ¿te recuerdo los aniversarios que olvidaste? ¿los cumpleaños en que me plantaste? las fiestas a las que tuve que asistir solo porque mi esposo preferia firmar un nuevo contrato que lo alejaba de mi por lo menos dos meses, esto - se apunto al anillo - te dejo de importar en cuanto tu fama subió hasta la cima!

Ambos se miraron despues de todo lo dicho por Blaine, el moreno esperaba que Kurt dijera algo pero como siempre no decia nada, asi habia sido su relacion en los ultimos años, le dolía haber llegado hasta esa situacion, el sabia que Kurt lo amaba asi como el amaba a Kurt pero este se habia cegado por la fama, el dinero, el reconocimiento, se habia dejado consumir por lo negativo del exito, Rachel se lo habia advertido pero el se habia negado a creerlo hasta que su esposo habia cambiado.

Y no pudo traerlo de vuelta.

\- esta es la ultima vez que te lo pido Kurt, ponme a mi en el primer lugar de tu lista asi como yo te tengo a ti o todo termina, te amo... dios, te amo tanto pero ya no puedo seguir con una relación asi, me hago daño y simplemente no puedo, por mas que te ame no me merezco lo que me estas dando, asi que por favor Kurt solo... solo vuelve a ser el de antes

\- Blaine...

\- esta es la ultima vez que te lo pedire Kurt... por favor, regresa a mi

* * *

 ** _Dejen sus comentarios para saber que les pareció..._**

 ** _por cierto, cada capitulo a partir de aquí contara la historia de como llegaron a esto_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui el primer capitulo! para que se entienda mejor, a partir de este cap es la historia del como y porque llegaron hasta el punto de divorciarse...**

 **Knuth Achambault: noooo no me odies :o jajaja pero tambien amas xD re bipolar, pues yo te amo gi 3**

 **Hummelandersonsmythe: jajajaja la intriga siempre es buena xD**

 **StyxxandBethany: gracias :3 omg! porque casi ya o llevas con klaine :o jajaja Sebastian 3**

 **Jeny: lo del divorcio se sabrá hasta el final del fic**

 **bSwiftcriss: alaaa si, the last time es hermosamente tragica! la amo 3**

 **angela. 2: justo hoy xD estare subiendo uno por semana, pues solo seran 10 caps**

 **Gabriela cruz: de hecho si sera un fic triste y angustiante :/ con amor de por medio**

 **Moontsee VR: awww gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te gusten mis historias! besos!**

* * *

 **Cap. 1 CUANDO TODO ESTABA BIEN**

Habían pasado dos años desde la boda Klaine y Brittana, como sus amigos habían decidido llamarles, para festejar su segundo aniversario, Rachel había decidido hacer una fiesta grupal de reunión para todos los New Directions, teniendo a las parejas como los festejados, todos aceptaron contentos no solo por las parejas sino por el hecho de todos estar reunidos otra vez.

\- ya han pasado dos años, es increíble... y a tu lado ni siquiera los he sentido - le decía Blaine a Kurt mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, estaban a pocos minutos de partir para la casa de Rachel, la cual ahora compartía con su prometido Jesse.

\- ni que lo digas, hemos tenido el mejor matrimonio hasta ahora, soy muy feliz a a tu lado - le respondió Kurt con una gran sonrisa, separandose de el y mirandolo a los ojos - y nos quedan muchos años mas juntos, demasiados aniversarios que festejar - le dijo antes de besar al mas bajo, este correspondiendole al instante.

\- te amo Kurt, y como bien dices, aún nos quedan demasiados aniversarios por delante - dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

Para Blaine, el haberse casado con Kurt había sido un sueño hecho realidad, su mayor deseo, uno que había dado por perdido cuando aquella noche Kurt lo había terminado en aquel restaurante... sin embargo, como alguna vez el dijo, tuvieron su final feliz. Para Kurt, casarse con Blaine fue como el regreso a la vida, en su tiempo sin él pudo darse cuenta que nada era igual, todo era mejor junto a su ahora esposo, creyó lo había perdido para siempre, pero gracias a lo que haya sido, la vida, el destino, dios... no importa, gracias por lo que sea, lo había recuperado.

\- anda amor, debemos apresurarnos, no queremos tener a Rachel hablándonos por la tardanza - dijo Kurt tomando la mano del moreno.

\- jaja estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo cariño

* * *

La celebración estaba saliendo perfecta, todos se encontraban felizmente reunidos, riendose, cantando, poniendose al corriente de las vidas de todos, Blaine se encontraba felizmente conversando con Sam, a pesar de que se veían de vez en cuando no era lo mismo que cuando se veían todos los días, se extrañaban, ambo se ayudaron demasiado en distintos momentos difíciles de sus vidas.

\- entonces ¿todo bien con tu vida de casado?

\- perfecto, creeme Sam no puedo ser mas feliz

\- me alegra mucho escuchar eso

\- ¿y a ti que tal te va con los chicos del coro?

\- muy bien, ser maestro no es un reto fácil pero es bastante agradable, aprendo mucho con ellos

\- es bueno saber que ambos estamos bien

* * *

Rachel hablaba amenamente con su mejor amigo Kurt - entonces ¿es un hecho? - le preguntaba emocionada la castaña a su mejor amigo - ¡así es! Blaine fue el primero en saber, me han aceptado para protagonizar la obra además de aceptar mi guion ¿es fantastico no? por fin tendré lo que siempre he querido - se expresaba bastante emocionado y orgulloso.

\- me alegra mucho, ahora que June ayuda de nuevo a Blaine que por cierto, he escuchado que todos estan bastante complacidos por sus presentaciones, ambos estan consiguiendo sus sueños juntos

\- si, no tienes idea de lo feliz que soy con todo esto, sabes lo difícil que es para alguien con mi voz y bueno, con mi manera de ser, conseguir un buen papel en broadway pero al parecer todo empieza a ir por buen camino, y entonces podré estar como tu Rachel

La castaña miro un extraño brillo en los ojos de Kurt, este se disculpo yendo a donde Mercedes le estaba llamando, Blaine se dirigió a la castaña en cuanto Sam tuvo que ir al baño - es genial estar todos juntos de nuevo ¿no crees Rach? - le dijo el moreno alegre.

\- si, es muy agradable

\- y parece que Jesse se ha sabido integrar - comentó el ojimiel mirando a Jesse conversar animadamente con Puck, Mike, Quinn, Joe y Mason.

\- si, bueno ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que eramos rivales, Jesse no es el mismo idiota

\- jaja es cierto, todos hemos cambiado y madurado

Rachel suspiro y miro a Kurt - ¿sucede algo Rach? - le preguntó notando la seriedad de su amiga.

\- Kurt es muy parecido a mi ¿lo sabes, no?

\- emm... si, ¿a que viene ese comentario? - preguntó confundido.

\- supe de la gran oportunidad que ha llegado a su vida

\- oh si, es cierto! que bueno que ya te contó

La castaña lo miro con una sonrisa, Blaine siempre alegrandose de los logros de Kurt - si, y estoy muy feliz por el pero al mismo tiempo preocupada - le dijo borrando su sonrisa y mirandolo seriamente.

\- ¿por que?

\- porque es fácil perder tu identidad cuando todo parece brillar contigo, Kurt es como yo, ambos somos ansiosos del triunfo y en mas de una ocasión eso nos ha llevado a momentos bastante desagradables - dijo recordando cuando se dejo llevar por el exito de su obra, incluso cuando se creía la mejor del coro, o cuando NYADA.

\- Kurt no es así, ya no

\- nunca se sabe Blaine, por eso te pido que siempre lo mantengas con los pies en la tierra, así como todos ustedes me mantuvieron a mi, pero ahora ya no es mas "todos" ahora son solo ustedes dos

Blaine se quedo pensativo un momento mirando a su esposo riendo con Mercedes, Santana y Brittany, si bien era cierto que su caracter era un poco difícil sin embargo tenía ciega confianza en él.

\- descuida, se que estaremos bien

\- esta bien, tal vez solo esté exagerando - contestó ella sonriendo, ambos siguieron platicando.

Sin saber cuanta razón tendría Rachel.

* * *

 _ **¿Que tanto cambiará Kurt? ¿Que problemas o situaciones llevaron a Blaine a elegir el divorcio?**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**PUES AQUI ACTUALIZANDO :3 ME DIO LA INSPIRACION**

 **Jeny: si, aqui sabras mas**

 **Moontsee vr: ese comentario debio ser escuchado, besos a ti tambien!**

 **Candy criss: lamentablemente asi sera... el mal camino de la fama**

 **Knuth Archambault: jajajaja lamento la depresion xD jajajaja yo no he hecho, solo amas el drama como yo :p**

 **Gabriela cruz: jajaja creo que si sera como ese xD**

* * *

 **Cap. 2 EL CONTRATO**

Kurt estaba realmente feliz y orgulloso, pues el día que había esperado por tanto tiempo había llegado, ese día firmaría el contrato por tres obras, las tres que había escrito y que iban a ser producidas, en dos de ellas el actuaría y eso lo llenaba de dicha.

\- por fin, siempre me dijeron que no lo lograría pero aquí estoy - dijo mirándose al espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse.

Blaine estaba esperando para acompañarlo, el no se tardaba tanto en su físico, así que solo esperaba en el sofa, la verdad estaba contento de que su esposo estuviera logrando todo aquello por lo que había luchado, aunque las palabras de Rachel aún rondaban en su mente trataba de ignorarlas, estaba seguro que Kurt había madurado lo suficiente para poder con todo lo que se venía sin cambiar, de hecho, el había sido la persona que había puesto en mas de una ocasión a Rachel con los pies en la tierra. Así que no tenía caso preocuparse por eso.

\- amor, ya estoy, vamonos - dijo el castaño saliendo con un traje azul oscuro, completamente serio, cosa que le pareció extraño al moreno ya que Kurt nunca solía vestirse así, incluso en los eventos mas serios siempre resaltaba.

\- si, claro - le contesto y ambos salieron del departamento tomados de las manos, subieron al taxi y llegaron al edificio donde se quedaron de ver con los productores del proyecto del castaño.

Una vez ahí, pasaron a la oficina donde ya se encontraban los tres productores, Kurt sonreía, Blaine estaba muy feliz por la felicidad de su esposo, sin embargo mientras la conversación continuaba habían clausulas que no le gustaban en lo absoluto, como por ejemplo que Kurt debería de ser "menos delicado" vio al castaño respondiendo un simple "si" y entonces comprendió el porque se había vestido tan sobriamente.

También escucho que tampoco podía verse muy cariñoso con su esposo, ya que como interpretaría papeles heterosexuales tenían que ser creíbles a pesar de saber que en la vida real era homosexual, Blaine decidía quedarse en silencio, pues no quería causar problemas, sin embargo tendría una platica con Kurt, ya que no podía siquiera creer que este estuviera de acuerdo en todo eso.

\- entonces ¿firma?

\- por supuesto

Blaine por dentro gritaba que no, algo le decía que nada de eso estaba bien, era como un mal presentimiento pero al ver la ilusión en su marido se detenía pues tenía la esperanza de que Kurt pudiera con eso, al final era su sueño y no tenía porque interponerse, sin embargo, ese mal presentimiento le estaba matando.

Decidió cree que simplemente estaba molesto por todo lo que había escuchado.

* * *

Kurt estaba desconcertado por el silencio de su esposo - ¿sucede algo Blaine? te noto demasiado callado - le dijo sin entender su comportamiento, Blaine lo miraba seriamente pero después suavizo su mirada.

\- ¿quieres que tomemos un cafe?

\- eso me suena que que quieres hablar de algo

\- quiero café... y también quiero hablar, si

El castaño suspiro - ok, por aquí hay uno cerca, además vendrá bien, esta a punto de llover - anunció, sin saber de que sería aquello que quería hablar Blaine, pues por su actitud parecía importante.

Una vez que estuvieron en su mesa y pidieron Blaine miro con seriedad a su esposo - ¿estas completamente seguro con lo que acabas de hacer? - le preguntó sin darle vueltas al asunto.

\- ¿a que te refieres? por supuesto que si amor, es mi sueño hecho realidad

\- lo se pero... esas clausulas, la verdad, no me gustaron para nada Kurt, te están privando de ti mismo

\- no les prestes importancia

\- ¿como no? en una de ellas te prohíben hablar mucho sobre nosotros, ni siquiera te dejan vestirte como tu amas hacerlo

\- se tienen que hacer algunos sacrificios para lograr algunas cosas - contestó tranquilamente.

\- ¿como sacrificar tu verdadero yo? - le preguntó algo molesto el moreno.

Kurt lo miro mal - Blaine, creo que estas exagerando las cosas - le dijo un poco molesto.

\- entiendo que estes emocionado por esta oportunidad amor pero... no quiero que te cambien

\- no lo harán Blaine, todo esta bien

\- pero...

Sin embargo no pudo continuar, Kurt había tomado las manos del moreno entre las suyas sobre la mesa - confía en mi ¿si? - Blaine lo miró con temor pero decidió hacerlo.

\- confió en ti

* * *

 ** _¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? LO SE, UNO YA SE VA INTUYENDO QUE ESTO NO IRÁ BIEN u.u_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACTUALIZANDO, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO A LA NUEVA HISTORIA :3**

 **hummelandersonsmythe: lamentablemente asi es, a veces cuando te va muy bien laboralmente en la vida, descuidas tu vida emocional :/**

 **Jeny: no, no habrá nadie en medio de ellos**

 **Moontsee VR: no solo seran las clausulas, habrán otras cosas, sobre todo el hecho de que Kurt no sabra llevar bien su exito**

 **Candy criss: exactamente, simplemente ese hecho esta demasiado mal :/ eso y la personalidad de kurt no ayudara**

 **Gabriela cruz: es el kurt que a nadie le gusta xD**

 **swiftcriss: Blaine lo presiente, lamentablemente confia demasiado en kurt**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3 DOMINGOS**

Poco a poco la vida del matrimonio Anderson Hummel fue cambiando por los trabajos que tenían, si bien todas las noches se veían porque claro, tenían que dormir era muy complicado verse en la tarde, sobre todo entre semana, ambos trabajaban demasiado aunque ambos completamente extasiados por las oportunidades que la vida les estaba brindando.

\- ¿como va todo con Kurt? - le preguntaba Rachel quien había ido a visitarlo al trabajo.

\- bien, trabajando como nosotros

\- que bueno que les va bien, es bueno tener días de descanso, deberían pedirlo también ustedes, tienen dos meses trabajando como locos

\- si, lo he estado pensando mucho, quizá pida unos días después del próximo concierto

\- me alegra mucho que te este yendo tan maravillosamente, siempre supe que lo tuyo eran los grandes escenarios, la obsesión por Broadway era algo mas mío y de Kurt

Blaine le sonrió asintiendo - tengo entendido que ustedes se dan un día libre para pasarlo juntos ¿no? algo así recuerdo que me comentó Kurt - le dijo Rachel mientras Blaine terminaba de arreglarse.

\- los domingos de hecho, es como si fuera "día de matrimonio" es bueno tener un día solo para nosotros

\- es genial que se hayan organizado así

\- ¿que me cuentas de Jesse?

\- ya sabes, sigue escribiendo esa obra que le vino en un sueño

Blaine se ríe - quizá sea algo bueno, ese chico es talentoso - le dijo terminando de acomodar su cabello.

\- si... tengo confianza en eso, bien, te dejo iré a mi asiento, suerte Blaine aunque se que no la necesitas

\- gracias Rach, es de mucho apoyo que estés aquí

En los últimos meses Blaine se había hecho sonar mucho en los Estados Unidos por su primer sencillo "You and I" que era una balada y su segunda canción "Dance with me tonight" que era una de baile, poco a poco dandose a conocer hasta ya presentarse en algunos conciertos los cuales, llenaba por completo. Estaba feliz aunque era cierto que todo era demasiado agotador pero todo valía la pena.

* * *

Kurt terminaba de cenar cuando Blaine llegó - amor, me ganaste - comentó Blaine con una sonrisa acercándose a su esposo para darle un beso en los labios que claramente fue correspondido al instante, Kurt sonrió en medio del beso.

\- supe que te fue de nuevo excelente

\- adivino, un pajarito llamado Rachel te lo contó

\- puede ser...

\- bien, bueno no importa, aunque me hubiera gustado que estuvieras

\- sabes que me es imposible

\- lo se, solo comentaba... también se que tu obra esta teniendo un gran éxito

\- por suerte así es

\- no es como si me sorprendiera, tu la escribiste y ademas actúas en ella... es normal que triunfara

Kurt sonrió - por eso te amo - le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

\- y entonces... ¿que haremos el domingo?

* * *

Domingo

Blaine esperaba pacientemente en la cafetería donde habían quedado de verse, pensaba en que tal vez Rachel tenía razón y en cuanto terminaran los tres meses de la obra de su esposo le daría la opción de irse de vacaciones, era algo injusto que no pudieran disfrutar plenamente de su matrimonio, en fin no sería mucho tiempo, unas dos semanas y entonces volverían al trabajo, pero necesitaban ese tiempo.

Miro su reloj y noto que Kurt ya tenía veinte minutos de retraso, le pareció extraño ya que si alguien era totalmente puntual era el castaño. Se preguntaba si tal vez le había sucedido algo así que decidió marcarle, sonó tres veces y entonces contestó.

\- ¿Kurt? amor ¿todo esta bien?

\- si, en lo que cabe

Blaine suspiro aliviado - me alegra saberlo ¿ya estas cerca? - le pregunto mirando hacia fuera.

\- ¿cerca?

\- si, de la cafetería

Hubo un silencio - ¿pasa algo Kurt? - pregunto el moreno sin entender el silencio de su esposo.

\- lo siento Blaine, me había olvidado

\- es Domingo Kurt

\- lo se, solo... bueno, el trabajo me ha consumido

Blaine no quería molestarse, no quería discutir pero en verdad esa situación era bastante incomoda ¿como su esposo se pudo olvidar de que tenían una cita? pero intento comprenderlo... siempre lo hacía.

\- entiendo... ¿podrás venir? puedo esperarte

\- lo siento, no podré... aún faltan algunas cosas

\- es un compromiso entre nosotros dos Kurt, quedamos en esto desde antes de comenzar con nuestros trabajos

\- no es algo que pueda controlar Blaine

Kurt utilizó su tono molesto, el moreno decidió simplemente ignorarlo, no tenía caso... Kurt no vendría.

\- esta bien, me iré a casa, nos vemos de rato Kurt

\- por favor dime que no estas molesto

\- el que lo este o no, no cambiara el hecho de que no vendrás así que dejemos el tema así

\- Blaine...

\- hasta mas de rato Kurt

* * *

Blaine se dio cuenta que la situación no cambiaba, era realmente un desastre el hecho de que todo parecía demasiado complicado ahora.

\- así que ya van tres domingos... - comentó Rachel quien platicaba por chat con Blaine.

\- si, es como si ni siquiera le importara - le contó triste.

\- tal vez simplemente hay demasiado trabajo

\- era nuestro día Rachel, en los demás días apenas y nos vemos media hora al levantarnos y una o dos horas antes de dormir

\- ¿has tratado de hablar con él?

\- ¿cuando? siempre se esta quejando de que tiene sueño o que no tiene tiempo

\- tal vez lo único que te queda es esperar a que se termine el tercer mes de la obra, tendrán tiempo y entonces podrán hablar de esto tranquilos para que no se repita en la próxima

Blaine dio un largo y resignado suspiro - supongo que si, es solo que lo extraño ¿sabes? esta a mi lado y al mismo tiempo no, tal vez solo este exagerando las cosas como el dice - dijo mirando una fotografía del día de su boda.

\- ¿el te dijo eso?

\- la mayoría del tiempo lo hace cuando intento hablar de este tema, cuando le digo que prácticamente no nos vemos

Rachel sonrió triste - Kurt es difícil pero veras que entrara en razón y todo volverá a la normalidad - le dijo tratando no solo de convecerlo a él, sino de convencerse también a si misma.

\- espero que si, gracias Rach

Pero nada cambio, sino que todo... iba a empeorar.

* * *

 ** _¿Que les esta pareciendo? ¿alguna vez han pasado o han visto algo parecido?_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**ACTUALIZANDO :3 ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACION XD**

 **hummelandersonsmythe: de hecho si, suele pasar muy seguido, cuando pierdes tu camino...**

 **Marierux: lo se, es triste...**

 **Jeny: el pobre tiene que soportar todo, o mejor dicho, por amor lo soporta todo**

 **Candy criss: Kurt no ve mas que sus propios logros y felicidad :/**

 **Moontsee VR: Ojala nunca nos pase nada parecido, bueno, a mi me ha pasado con amigas... :/**

 **Swiftcriss: si, es re triste lo que Blaine esta pasando :c que lastima que hayas tenido que ver algo así pero es muy comun**

 **Gabriela cruz: todos lo odiamos ¬¬ por eso necesitaba ponerlo así, ya que regrese ese kurt**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4 CUMPLEAÑOS**

Con el paso del tiempo todo en la relación parecía deteriorarse, sin embargo aún existían esos buenos momentos entre ambos que le hacían a Blaine no perder la esperanza de que todo mejoraría.

\- te quedo delicioso - expresaba feliz el moreno, esa noche Kurt había llegado temprano ya que no había función y había decidido hacer de cenar.

\- gracias cariño, hace mucho que no entraba a la cocina, recuerda lo mucho que me gusta cocinar

\- si, lo se, además eres el mejor en esto

\- tu tampoco cocinas nada mal - dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla para después sentarse para cenar junto a su esposo.

\- lo se pero tu me superas por mucho

Kurt le sonrió, Blaine sentía en ese momento como si todo fuera como antes, como si su relación fuera la mejor y el mundo no existiera, deseaba con todo su corazón que siempre fuera así, ver a Kurt tan relajado, siendo simplemente ese chico de Ohio de quien se enamoró. Pero en el fondo sabía que ese momento solo era una pequeña pausa de la realidad, sabía que probablemente todo volvería a ser un poco oscuro mañana, Kurt no llegaría a cenar, no vería esa sonrisa que estaba apreciando en ese momento, no sentiría que le mundo no existe y que solo estan ellos, solo ellos.

Y no se equivoco, al día siguiente solo pudo ver a Kurt una vez y fue para decir "buenas noches".

* * *

Había pasado una semana, este día eres especial para Blaine, pues era el día de su cumpleaños, cuando se despertó se extrañó de no ver a su esposo, se esperaba un "feliz cumpleaños" del hombre al que amaba, pensó que tal vez se encontraba preparando algo en la cocina, pero una vez que llego ahí no había nadie.

\- ¿Kurt? ¿amor donde estas? - preguntaba para que el castaño lo escuchara, pero no había respuesta alguna.

Cuando llego a la mesa de centro se dio cuenta de un pequeño papel

"Lo siento, tuve que salir, me llamaron temprano, parece ser importante... nos vemos, te amo"

Blaine se sintió extraño ¿Kurt había olvidado su cumpleaños? le parecía increíble, no podía ser, en ese momento escucho su celular sonar, sin fijarse quien era, simplemente contestó.

\- Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday Blaine, Happy birthday to yo - escucho la combinación de voces de Rachel y Jesse.

\- hola chicos, gracias

\- felicidades! 22 años Blaine!

\- si...

\- ¿sucede algo? no te escuchas como alguien que esta en su día de cumpleaños

Blaine se dio cuenta que estaba actuando como tonto - no, no es nada solo... me acabo de despertar, aún ando un poco dormido - se excusó mientras emitía una risa.

\- oh bueno... ¿y Kurt? supongo que irán a festejar o algo

\- no... el bueno... esta ocupado

\- Blaine... ¿que sucede? no me mientas

\- nada Rachel

\- no me mientas Anderson, tu tono de voz esta mas apagado que el mío cuando no me escogen en una audición

\- es solo que parece... se olvido de mi cumpleaños

Un silencio gobernó por unos instantes - eso no puede ser... Kurt no sería capaz de olvidarlo, quizá solo esta organizando algo sorpresa ¿no crees? - dijo entusiasmada.

Blaine se puso a pensar, en el papel Kurt no le aclaraba para que lo habían llamado, una sonrisa se escapó, eso podría ser cierto, quizá Kurt estaba organizando algo.

\- tienes razón, gracias Rachel

\- de nada, ya veras que si

Colgaron.

\- solo espero tener razón... - dijo la castaña mirando el teléfono.

* * *

Durante el día lo felicitaron Cooper, Sam, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Santana, Brittany, incluso Sue... aunque su felicitación parecía algún tipo de amenaza/insulto pero igual, ya estaba acostumbrado a su extraña manera de expresar amor.

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y no tenía noticias de Kurt, fue entonces que su celular sonó, vio un mensaje en el.

"Ven a *Dolar Dinner* a las 8:00, es muy importante, usa tu mejor traje"

Blaine entonces se emocionó, Rachel había estado en lo correcto, su felicidad era mucha, al parecer su Kurt seguía ahí, quizá como este decía, solamente estaba exagerando las cosas, podía ser, quizá todo estaba bien después de todo.

* * *

Blaine llegaba al restaurante, estaba feliz, ya quería ver a Kurt, este lo esperaba en la puerta, el moreno corrió hacia él - que bueno que pudiste venir - se expreso feliz el castaño.

\- ¿como podía no hacerlo? - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- pensé que tal vez podrías estar ocupado, esto es verdaderamente importante y necesitaba tu apoyo

\- ¿mi apoyo? - estaba confundido.

\- si, me citaron aquí, parece que quieren llevar mi obra al cine! ¿no te parece increíble?

Blaine no se esperaba eso - espera... ¿esta cena es para ver lo de la producción de una futura película? - preguntó para estar seguro de lo que había escuchado.

\- así es! no te dije por el mensaje porque estaba demasiado emocionado y además, quería que fuera sorpresa

El moreno se sintió realmente mal en ese momento - no recuerdas que día es hoy ¿cierto? - le preguntó con molestia pero mas que nada, decepción.

\- ¿que día es hoy? ¿de que estas hablando?

\- sabes que? me voy de aquí

\- ¿que? Blaine ¿que pasa contigo?

\- ¿que pasa conmigo? mas bien ¿que diablos pasa contigo? oh espera, ya se... estas tan metido en tu mundo de triunfos que se te ha olvidado el cumpleaños de tu esposo! - le gritó enfadado pero con los ojos irritados.

Kurt se quedó impactado por lo último - Blaine... - intentó hablar pero el moreno lo interrumpió.

\- olvídalo, tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer

Una vez diciendo esto simplemente tomó un taxi y se fue de ahí, su corazón estaba herido, un "felicidades" era lo único que pedía de la persona que tanto amaba y ni siquiera eso había conseguido.

Kurt se encontraba consternado, sin creerse que se había olvidado del cumpleaños de Blaine, iba a seguirlo pero en ese momento los hombres con los que debía verse llegaron, tenía dos opciones, ir detrás de Blaine y arreglar todo de una vez, aunque eso significará dejar plantados a los productores o... hablar con ellos y arreglar las cosas una vez la reunión terminara.

Lamentablemente, escogió la segunda opción.

* * *

 ** _¿Que les parece el comportamiento de Kurt?_**

 ** _Se vale decirle hasta de lo que se va a morir xD_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Espero disfruten de esta historia aunque este algo emm... depresiva, gracias por todos los que siguen el fic, hoy no podré contestar, tengo que ensayar unas cosillas xD pero para el siguiente prometo que si respondo**

 **GRACIAS!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 5**

 **"Peleas"**

Pasaron 8 meses desde ese entonces, en aquel momento Kurt hizo hasta lo imposible para que Blaine le perdonara lo del olvido de su cumpleaños, al final como siempre, este lo perdono, sin embargo las cosas no mejoraron en ningún momento, lo que era mas triste, la situación empeoro.

\- ¡por mi haz lo que quieras! es lo único que sabes hacer últimamente, lo que yo sienta o haga no te importa - le gritaba exasperado el moreno.

\- ¿porque no puedes entenderme? esto es importante para mi

\- siempre es importante para ti! todo es importante para ti! menos nuestra relación! que no se si no te has dado cuenta, se esta yendo por la basura! - le gritó con la esperanza de que el castaño reaccionara.

Kurt lo miró mal y agarro su mochila - ¿sabes? cuando se te pase lo histérico hablamos - dijo saliendo de la casa, Blaine se quedo ahí parado, con la palabra en la boca sin creer que el ojiazul siguiera sin querer aceptar lo que claramente estaba pasando con su matrimonio.

O tal vez... simplemente no le importaba.

* * *

Kurt estaba dando una entrevista gracias a que estaban promocionando la película que en unos meses se estrenaría, aún hablaban del éxito de la obra, todo parecía ir perfecto en su vida laboral, tanto, que no se daba cuenta de lo mal que iban las cosas en su vida privada.

\- entonces cuéntanos ¿como esta tu esposo? a el también le va muy bien en su carrera como cantante - le dijo la mujer que entrevistaba.

\- el esta muy bien, disfrutando de su trabajo - contestó rápidamente el castaño

\- ¿y como va su relación? ya tienen un buen tiempo juntos ¿no?

Kurt sabía que no podía hablar mucho de su relación con Blaine por los contratos - si, mas de 6 años... todo bien, nosotros estamos muy bien juntos - dijo sonriendo e intentando acabar con esa parte de la entrevista.

\- ya no se les ha visto juntos ¿es por tanto trabajo?

\- emmm bueno, el y yo nos vemos diario en casa

\- entonces ¿todo bien entre ustedes?

\- claro, ¿porque no lo estaría?

La entrevistadora sonrió, y los fans de él también, Kurt definitivamente no se daba cuenta de la gran mentira que estaba diciendo y sobre todo, de la gran ignorancia hacia su propio matrimonio.

* * *

Blaine miraba con coraje la entrevista, no podía creer que Kurt fuera tan... ni siquiera sabía como llamarlo en ese momento, en los últimos meses no hacían otra cosa mas que discutir, casi no se veían, ya casi ni parecían pareja y eso era lo que mas le dolía.

\- ¿que nos paso Kurt? - dijo mientras tomaba el video de su boda, todo en ese entonces se había arreglado, sus problemas, todo. Le daba tanta nostalgía también ver a sus amigos, a Brittany y a Santana casándose, por lo que sabía a ambas les iba muy bien en su matrimonio.

Dejo salir un suspiro y se sirvió refresco mientras seguía viendo el video, entonces su celular comenzó a sonar.

\- ¿sam? oh, hola, si ha pasado mucho tiempo... no, los problemas continuan, no han mejorado en lo absoluto, Kurt simplemente sigue cambiando...

En ese momento sin que se diera cuenta el castaño estaba entrando a la casa, Blaine continuaba hablando y mirando el televisor.

\- no lo se, a veces pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido quedarnos en Ohio o que Kurt no acepará ese estúpido trabajo... sonara egoísta pero nuestros sueños hechos realidad solo han traído malas cosas...

\- ¿con que mi estupido trabajo?

Blaine en cuanto lo escucho se sorprendió, se despidió de Sam y miró a Kurt - no sabía que habías llegado - comentó el ojimiel.

\- no sabía que mi trabajo te parecía estúpido

\- no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas

\- no me cambies el tema! te escuche ¿como pudiste decir eso? ¿quedarnos en Ohio? ¿estas mal de la cabeza o que te sucede?

\- no, no estoy mal de la cabeza, quizá no podiamos conseguir los trabajos de nuestros sueños pero al menos eramos felices ahí pero sobre todo, eramos nosotros mismos!

Kurt rodó los ojos fastidiado - ¿otra vez con lo mismo? no me interesa escucharte! estamos bien aquí, estamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños y... - fue interrumpido por Blaine.

\- a mi me valen los sueños de ser un cantante con tal de tenerte a mi lado nuevamente, al verdadero Kurt, no a esta maquina de ego delante mio que ni siquiera puedo reconocer como mi esposo

\- pues sabes que, quizá no puedas reconocerme como tu esposo porque quizá ya no quiero serlo! - le gritó furioso, tomo su saco nuevamente y salió de la casa.

Esas palabras habían dolido, como ningunas otras le habían dolido en esos meses.

Tal vez estaba siendo muy ingenuo, quizá lo suyo ya no tenía salvación.

* * *

 _ **Uhhhh que fuerte lo último ¿no creen?**_

 _ **¿Que otros problemas habrá? :o**_

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**BUENO, LLEGO LA ACTUALIZACION, DISFRUTEN...**

 **hummelandersonsmythe: jajaja se merece muchas cachetadas el kurt xD**

 **Jeny: Kurt nunca piensa cuando esta enojado**

 **Karen: jajaja tu odiando a Kurt? no lo creo xD**

 **Candy criss: jajaja yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo :3**

 **Moontsee vr: y la verdad que blaine se aguanto mucho para pedir el divorcio**

 **swiftcriss: jajajajaja ya se, creo que cualquiera se divorciaria**

 **gabriela cruz: ya somos dos, es el kurt odiable**

* * *

 **Capitulo 6**

 **ANIVERSARIO**

Desde la discusión de esa noche había pasado toda una semana, no se habían dirigido palabra alguna, al moreno todavía le afectaban mucho esas últimas palabras que el castaño había dicho. Después de que dijera eso, Blaine simplemente se encerró en la habitación dejando las cosas de Kurt afuera, en fin, había otra habitación y desde entonces Kurt había estado durmiendo en ella.

\- si, ya se... la verdad un descanso me vendría bien, por suerte no tengo conciertos en los próximos días - le decía Blaine a Tina que lo estaba visitado.

\- creo que quizá sería lo mejor para su relación, ya sabes... irse lejos

\- es imposible, Kurt esta obsesionado con su trabajo, además ahora mismo no estamos en la mejor de las condiciones, ni siquiera dormimos en la misma cama - dijo sentándose y dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio.

\- nunca me imagine que tendrían estos problemas

Blaine la miró con tristeza - yo tampoco, aunque bueno... hubo muchas pistas que decidí ignorar, sin embargo lo he intentado, llegar al corazón de Kurt pero es como si ya no me escuchara, como si ni siquiera me viera, se ha convertido en un completo desconocido para mi - le explicaba.

\- pero aún así lo amas

\- mas que a nada, aunque me pregunto si eso será suficiente para sostener este matrimonio

Tina se paro y lo abrazó poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de su mejor amigo - espero que todo se solucione... me duele verte así y yo se que el te ama, los vi por mucho tiempo... debe haber una forma de que esto se arregle, ustedes dos estan destinados a estar juntos como ninguna otra pareja - le decía intentando animarlo.

\- gracias y yo también espero lo mismo, me casé con la ilusión de que fuera para siempre, espero que así sea

\- verás que si, no pierdas la esperanza ¿ok?

Blaine asintió sonriendole - gracias por haber venido, te extrañaba - le dijo con sinceridad.

\- y yo a ti, pero ahora tengo que irme

\- lo se, a ver si a la próxima yo te visito a ti, quiero conocer tu nueva casa

\- serás bienvenido, bueno... los dos

\- ok, nos vemos Tina - ambos se abrazan y entonces la chica se va, pero en el camino ve a Kurt con un ramo de rosas, sonríe, al parecer no estaba equivocada, esos dos estaban simplemente destinados y al parecer, Kurt se había dado cuenta. Se podía ir tranquila.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba terminando de lavar los pocos traste que había ensuciado con la visita de Tina cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, no le prestó importancia pues esperaba fuera como todas las noches desde su pelea, Kurt llegaba, se bañaba y se encerraba en la habitación de visitas, pero fue una sorpresa cuando a su lado vio un ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas, su corazón comenzó a palpitar abruptamente, volteó para quedar cara a cara con Kurt.

\- son para ti, vienen junto a una disculpa por la tontería que dije esa noche... - decía con tono serio y apenado el castaño.

\- Kurt... gracias, no... no me lo esperaba - dijo tomando las rosas, sin evitar la sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿todo bien? la verdad es bastante incómodo estar sin hablarnos, vivimos juntos, estamos casados y bueno... te extraño

Blaine entonces pudo sentir esperanzas, estaba viendo al hombre del que vivía enamorado - yo también a ti, como no tienes idea - Kurt entonces acercó para besarlo, Blaine le correspondió al instante, ambos se habían extrañado en todos los sentidos, el moreno dejo las flores en un jarrón y regreso con Kurt ambos dirigiéndose a la habitación, de nuevo a su habitación. Blaine se recostó en la cama y Kurt encima de él siguiendo besándolo, por el cuello, en su relación no importaba quien iba arriba o abajo, eso siempre salía sobrando, Blaine lo único que deseaba era volver a estar juntos, como antes, sentirse que se pertenecían mutuamente.

La ropa fue regada por toda la habitación y ambos cuerpos se unieron en uno solo, ambos besándose disfrutando nuevamente de su intimidad, Blaine por fin sintiendo que todo volvía a encajar en su lugar. Quizá en ese tiempo que no se hablaron, Kurt había recapacitado, quizá todo volvería a ser como antes, quizá todo estaba arreglado.

Pero no, no era así.

* * *

23 de Julio 7:00 pm

Después de esa noche la rutina había vuelto, los primeros días todo pareció mejorar pero lamentablemente nuevamente el trabajo era la prioridad de Kurt, Blaine decidió mejor no reprocharle nada, estaba mas emocionado esperando la fecha especial.

La fecha de hoy, el día de su aniversario.

Blaine había preparado una cena, sabía que Kurt estaría ocupado en la tarde pero lo esperaba en la noche, suponía que el castaño llegaría nuevamente con rosas, estaba emocionado, las cosas no estaban perfectas pero al menos eran mejor, eso pensaba. Observo la mesa y su decoración, pensaba que estaba perfecta, la cena ya estaba casi lista así que solo era cuestión de tiempo, solo faltaba Kurt y entonces todo sería mas que perfecto, un año mas juntos que celebrar...

24 de Julio 12:40 am

Kurt entraba a su casa, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a su esposo, entonces observó la mesa decorada, no entendía el porque - puedo ver por tu expresión que no te lo esperabas ¿eh? - escuchó decir a Blaine.

\- yo...

\- ¿ni siquiera te acordabas, verdad? no puedo creerlo - se quejó el moreno.

\- es... ¿es nuestro aniversario?

\- no, lo fue hace cuarenta minutos... hoy, hoy es un día como cualquiera aunque veo que para tí, el día de nuestro aniversario también lo es

\- Blaine por favor... escucha surgió algo en el trabaj...

\- quédate con tu trabajo y festeja con él! ya no me importa Kurt! y hazme un favor, recoge esto! - le gritó antes de encerrarse en la habitación.

Kurt se acercó a la puerta - Anderson abre! estas exagerando las cosas! - le gritaba.

\- solo vete a dormir Kurt, la verdad lo último que quiero es estarte escuchando

\- no es el primer ni el último aniversario por dios!

\- vete al diablo! - le gritó el moreno furioso.

Kurt rodó los ojos fastidiado - haz lo que quieras entonces y no voy a recoger nada! - dijo antes de irse a encerrar en la otra habitación.

Blaine solo se encontraba en la cama, con una fotografía en su mano, una foto de su boda, comenzaba a llegarle la desesperación, no era ningún tonto, se daba cuenta como estaba decayendo su matrimonio, como Kurt había cambiado y como el mismo se sentía un estupido al mantener la esperanza de que todo volvería a ser como antes.

Pero eso era estar enamorado... lo que le hacía preguntarse ¿Kurt todavía estaba enamorado de él?

Tal vez, ni el mismo Kurt lo sabía.

* * *

 ** _Muy bien solo quedan cuatro capítulos más... ahora como yo amo a mis lectoras y lectores_**

 ** _Tengo algo que preguntar, así como va la historia... ¿como les gustaría el final?_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**LISTA LA ACTUALIZACION, COMO SABEN REGRESE A CLASES *y si no sabían ya se enteraron* xD TENGO UNAS COSILLAS QUE HACER ASI QUE LAMENTABLEMENTE NO PODRÉ RESPONDER REVIEWS, PERO PROMETO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE SI, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO EN ESTA HISTORIA!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7**

 **Sebastian**

Después de aquella noche las cosas en el matrimonio Anderson Hummel, más de lo que ya estaba. Todo era demasiado complicado para Blaine quien ya empezaba a perder toda esperanza de solucionar los problemas en su relación, la verdad era solamente una...

Ya se estaba cansando.

Nunca había sido de las personas que hacían para recibir algo a cambio, sin embargo es bien sabido que en una relación ambos deben dar porque sino entonces los problemas vendrán y, en el peor de los casos, un final. El no quería eso, el amaba a Kurt con su vida pero no podía evitar preguntarse si esté le seguía amando, a veces pensaba también que el castaño mismo podría no saberlo, quizá solo estaba atrasando lo inevitable, quizá ya era momento de rendirse.

\- hermano deberías de salir, divertirte... al menos para distraerte de tus problemas - le recomendaba Cooper por skype.

\- no es como si tuviera muchas ganas de salir Coop...

\- lo se enano pero deberías hacerlo, estar encerrado en tu casa completamente solo, al final solo hace que todo parezca peor de lo que ya es... si es que se puede

Blaine suspiró - el problema que todos mis amigos estan lejos, es decir, mis amigos de aquí son geniales pero... aún no siento la suficiente confianza, ya sabes - le decía cansado, la verdad el mismo pensaba que quizá fuera lo mejor pero no se sentía del todo cómodo.

\- Blainey... ¿no crees que ya deberías dejarlo?

\- lo amo Cooper

\- lo se pero...

En ese momento se escucho que tocaban la puerta - al parecer tengo visitas, te dejo un momento hermano - se despidió el menor de los Anderson.

\- piénsalo Blaine, adiós - y terminaron su conversación, Blaine se preguntaba quien podría ser, llevándose una gran sorpresa al abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Sebastian! - expresó sorprendido.

\- Hola, sexy - dijo bromeando, Blaine solo rodó los ojos y ambos se abrazaron, habían pasado años desde la última vez que se habían visto, habían platicado por texto en diferentes ocasiones pero nunca se habían visto nuevamente.

\- ¿que haces aquí? - le preguntó el moreno aún sin comprender la visita de Sebastian.

\- te lo diré pero aquí no, se que la princesa no esta así que tu y yo iremos a tomar algo

\- Seb no creo que...

\- oh vamos, se que lo necesitas, anda, prometo regresarte a salvo y temprano

Blaine se lo pensó un momento y entonces se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo, en fin, estaba solo.

* * *

Blaine escuchaba del caso en el que Sebastian estaba de abogado, era increíble como había terminado siendo todo un hombre de leyes, pero también aceptaba que por la personalidad del castaño le quedaba muy bien además que su familia estaba completamente metida en eso.

\- no creas que estoy de aburrido Anderson, aún así canto y bailo de vez en cuando en algunas fiestas o salidas

\- ¿tu? ¿de aburrido? Ja, primero nieva en Los Angeles - dijo riendo, era agradable pasar el tiempo con alguien en quien confiaba y además era divertido.

\- bien, yo ya te conté sobre mi vida ahora si... ¿porque razón traes esa mirada tan triste?

\- no se de que hablas - quiso mentir el moreno, no sabía que era tan trasparente.

\- alguien por ahí me contó que no te esta yendo muy bien en tu matrimonio últimamente... y no soy ciego Blaine, cuando en los conciertos cantas Teenage Dream se ve un inmenso dolor en tu mirada, no quieras engañarme

Blaine suspiró rindiéndose - supongo que ese que te contó es un rubio de labios gruesos ¿no? - Sebastian asintió ahogando la risa.

\- las cosas no van nada bien, todo se ha vuelto una pesadilla últimamente

\- ¿quieres contarme?

El moreno decidió desahogarse con él, contándole todos sus problemas en su matrimonio, diciendole como se siente respecto a todo, Sebastian escuchaba atentamente, Sam le había pedido que fuera a visitarlo, el sabía que Blaine necesitaba un amigo.

\- nunca me imagine que Kurt terminaría así... bueno, se que es una reina que le gusta llamar la atención pero irse tan desviado al tal punto de no importarle su matrimonio

\- a veces pienso que ni siquiera se da cuenta de los errores que esta cometiendo

\- así como me pintas las cosas... ¿no crees que ya deberías dejarlo?

\- Desgraciadamente lo sigo esperando, sabiendo que no hay nada que esperar... - dijo en un susurro que Sebastian pudo escuchar claramente.

Sebastian lo miro triste - ¿te das cuenta el daño que te estas haciendo? - le preguntó seriamente.

\- solo quiero... quiero tener esperanza - dijo mientras sus ojos se humedecían.

\- sacalo todo Blaine, se que te quieres mantener fuerte a pesar de todo pero conmigo no es necesario hacerlo

Blaine se quedó en silencio unos segundos y miró a Sebastian directamente - ¿alguna vez miraste a los ojos de quien amabas y te diste cuenta que la persona que conocías se ha ido? - le preguntó con un sollozo.

\- Blaine...

\- eso Sebastian, es realmente lo que me duele aquí, que la persona con la que me casé ya no esta, y no quiero rendirme, quiero traerlo de vuelta

\- ¿ya lo sabes, no? el volverá... cuando quiera volver, Blaine a veces hay guerras que no puedes ganar y esta es una de ellas

\- ¿como puedes estar tan seguro?

\- porque el y yo nos parecemos, y créeme, no lo hará... al menos, no ahora

* * *

Los días pasaron y Blaine salía de vez en cuando con Sebastian, pronto éste se iría pero al menos pudo distraerlo por mucho tiempo, se había divertido y había olvidado sus problemas por ratos.

Lamentablemente los problemas estaban ahí.

\- ¿me podrías explicar esto? - le reclamaba Kurt entregándole una revista con un título bastante molesto.

"Kurt Hummel ¿siendo engañado? parece ser que Blaine, el esposo del famoso actor y autor de Broadway esta teniendo un nuevo interés romántico ¿será el fracaso de su matrimonio?"

\- ¿que se supone que debo explicarte?

\- porque estabas con Smythe

\- porque es mi amigo, vino de visita por unos asuntos de su trabajo y salí con él ¿cual es el problema?

\- este es el problema Blaine! lo que estan diciendo

\- ¿a mi que me importa eso? no es cierto y eso es todo, por mi que inventen lo que se les venga en gana!

\- es mi reputación Blaine! ahora soy el cornudo OTRA VEZ!

Blaine esta vez se enojo - ah no, no Kurt, ese asunto tiene años y creo que pedí perdón lo suficiente como para que me lo saques en cara ahora! yo puedo salir con quien yo quiera y me vale si publican estúpidos artículos como estos! y a ti también debería darte lo mismo! pero como siempre tu maldita carrera es mas importante que todo los demás, pues arreglalo como puedas! - le gritó yéndose a la habitación.

\- Smythe sigue detrás de ti

\- Sebastian es mi amigo, solo eso y aunque fuera algo más, dudo mucho que te importe mientras no salga a la luz ¿cierto?

\- no digas tonterías

\- ¡lo mismo para ti! y hazme un favor, no vuelvas a hablarme de cosas tontas como estas que están lejos de interesarme

Kurt estaba furioso - eres un verdadero... - iba a decirlo pero se detuvo, sin embargo Blaine no se quedó callado.

\- ¿idiota? ¿estupido? si lo soy Kurt, y mucho por seguir esperando que te des cuenta de lo mal que están las cosas aquí! pero eso ya depende de ti, ya te rogue lo suficiente, solo no se te olvide que si un día no me ves o me consigo a otro va a ser por causa tuya! - dijo azotando la puerta.

Kurt se quedó impactado por las palabras dichas, estuvo a poco de dirigirse a él nuevamente pero se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, todo era consecuencia de la discusión, solo eso. Blaine nunca lo dejaría. Lo que Kurt olvidaba es...

 _Hasta la persona mas enamorada se cansa de esperar._

* * *

 ** _¿QUE LES PARECIÓ? Y ANTES DE QUE SE ALTEREN, NO, NO HABRÁ SEBLAINE, AL MENOS NO MAS QUE UNA AMISTAD_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**ACTUALIZANDO :3 YA FALTA POCO PARA EL FINAL...**

 **Gabriela cruz: creo que se arrepentirá, la pregunta es... ¿será demasiado tarde?**

 **GleekBattlestairs206: yo también amo a Seb, siempre lo meto de una u otra manera en mis fics 3 ¿como no odiar a este Kurt? ah**

 **Marieux: lo se, nuestro bebe sufré**

 **hummelandersonsmythe: Blaine ama demasiado a Kurt, lo dije antes, lo digo hoy y lo dire siempre, que no dudo que si en verdad esto hubiera pasado en la serie, asi hubiera actuado**

 **Jeny: por que kurt no se quiere dar cuenta de sus errores**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **ADOPCIÓN, UNA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD**

Blaine se encontraba componiendo en la habitación que arregló especialmente para eso, era su única distracción de todo lo que estaba viviendo. Días atrás Sebastian había hablado para comentar lo que la revista decía, Blaine le dijo que no se preocupara pues nada era cierto, el castaño decidió confiar en él a pesar de saber que le había ocasionado mas problemas con Kurt, sin embargo también sabía que el no era realmente el problema así que simplemente decidió dejarlo, en algún momento Blaine tendría que decidirse y sería la decisión mas difícil de su vida.

Dejar a Kurt.

Blaine escuchó el timbre sonar y dejó la guitarra de lado, abrió encontrándose con su mejor amigo - ¡Sam! amigo no dijiste que venías, me has sorprendido - expresó contento mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- ese es el punto de una sorpresa, sorprender! - gritó también entusiasmado.

\- me alegra mucho que estés aquí, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

\- refresco estaría bien

Blaine fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó dos refrescos, los abrió y le dio uno a Sam quien ya se encontraba sentado en uno de los muebles - gracias - dijo antes de darle un trago, el moreno se sentó también y comenzaron con una amena charla sobre como le iba a Sam y novia que traía y que según esto, ella era la indicada.

\- ¿le pedirás matrimonio?

\- así es, ya llego el momento

\- ya te habías tardado, la verdad - dijo en tono de burla.

\- no, mas bien tu te adelantaste demasiado - contestó el de la misma manera pero lamentablemente eso solo hizo que Blaine recordara lo mal que estaba su matrimonio en ese momento.

Sam vio y sintió el cambio de humor de su mejor amigo - ¿siguen tan mal las cosas? - le preguntó sabiendo la crisis que presentaba el matrimonio Anderson Hummel.

\- así es, quizá esta peor... la verdad no entiendo a Kurt, es como si simplemente ya no lo conociera, antes podía saber que pensaba, que sentía y así podía llegar hasta su corazón y arreglar la situación de una u otra manera pero ahora, el es... es otra persona

\- Kurt siempre fue difícil de entender y de tratar pero nunca pensé que llegaría hasta este punto, siempre al final hacía las cosas de la manera correcta... lo que me dices es verdaderamente triste

\- yo aún quiero intentarlo mas pero a veces me siento como un gran imbécil ¿que tal si ya no hay nada que tratar? quizá solo me estoy negando a aceptar la realidad, la única realidad que hay

El rubio no sabía que decirle para darle ánimos, se preguntaba si realmente había algo que decir además de lo obvio - se que en ti no esta eso pero... ¿no crees que ya deberías rendirte? quizá lo que necesites es nuevo comienzo, sé lo mucho que amas a Kurt pero tal vez ya deberías empezar a pensar en ti - le aconsejo a pesar de saber la manera de ser de su mejor amigo.

Blaine estuvo a punto de contestar cuando vio un sobre pasar por debajo de su puerta, le pareció extraño, fue hasta él y lo abrió, comenzando a leer el documento que se encontraba dentro de él, sonrió ampliamente.

\- por lo que veo es algo bueno - comentó el rubio.

\- hace poco mas de un año tramitamos la posibilidad de adoptar, dijeron que sería un proceso largo para saber la respuesta... y al fin llegó, es una respuesta positiva, Kurt y yo podemos adoptar! - dijo entusiasmado.

Sam en el fondo se alegro por él pero necesitaba aclararle algunas cosas - amigo, esto es genial pero no creo que sea lo mejor con la situación como esta ahora ¿no lo crees? - le preguntó.

\- no creas que se me olvido Sam, pero quizá esto haga que Kurt vuelva a ser el mismo, tener una familia es algo que siempre le hizo mucha ilusión, el fue el de la idea de hecho, quizá esta sea la pequeña esperanza que tanto estaba pidiendo

\- podría ser... espero que tengas razón

\- yo también lo espero, esta es sin duda es mi última oportunidad de... salvar mi matrimonio

* * *

Eran las nueve de la noche y Kurt llegaba a su casa, era Miércoles y esos días siempre llegaba mas temprano que todos los demás pues no había mas que una función, al entrar vio la mesa arreglada, se sorprendió por eso.

\- hola Kurt - le saludó Blaine acercándose a darle un beso casto en los labios.

\- hola Blaine... emmm no me esperaba esto

\- lo se, de hecho yo tampoco pero... hay una razón bastante importante para esto - decía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- wow, pues ahora estoy intrigado

\- bien, pero primero a cenar

Ambos cenaron amenamente, lo que hace mucho no hacían, para Blaine esto era como una buena señal, se encontraba feliz, ahora solo esperaba que la nueva noticia Kurt la tomará de la misma manera que él, una vez que terminaron de cenar, el moreno fue por el papel y se lo entregó a Kurt quien comenzó a leerlo.

\- ¿que te parece? nos concedieron el poder adoptar! podemos ser padres, Kurt! - le dijo emocionado.

\- esto es genial Blaine - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- entonces no hay nada que decir, podemos comenzar a concretar la cita para poder ver a los niños y...

Kurt lo paró con un movimiento de manos - ¿que sucede? - preguntó confundido el moreno. Kurt lo miró seriamente - esto es realmente genial Blaine y claro que deseo tener un hijo pero... no en este momento - le confesó.

\- ¿porque no? tu eras el que decía que ya lo quería, por eso mandamos esto hace tanto tiempo

\- las cosas han cambiado... yo, bueno... hay algo que tengo que decirte

Blaine se tensó al escuchar eso - dime entonces - contestó como pudo, a pesar de estar muriéndose de miedo por dentro.

\- acabó de firmar para una obra, esta será en Londres así que tendré que irme por seis meses así que por eso yo...

\- espera ¿que?

\- Blaine, era una oportunidad única y debía tomarla

\- ¿sin consultarme primero? somos una pareja Kurt, decisiones como esas se hablan con la pareja, sobre todo con tu esposo

\- ¿ahora debo pedirte permiso? - le preguntó a la defensiva el castaño.

Blaine solo se levantó enojado tomando el papel entre sus manos - ¿sabes? basta, se acabo, ya no puedo mas - le dijo completamente serio, ya no tenía sentido gritar ni pelear.

En realidad, ya no tenía sentido nada.

\- Blaine, por favor no dramatices! se que esto es difícil pero puedes venir conmigo

\- ese ni siquiera es el problema, Kurt

\- si es porque no te dije, ya te explique que...

\- cállate, solo cállate... no necesito escuchar nada más, en serio, haz lo que quieras

Kurt lo miro un momento y solo contesto "bien"antes de irse a su cuarto a dormir, Blaine lo miró encerrarse y entonces tomó su celular, sus manos temblaban, nunca pensó algún día estar en esa situación, marcó un número.

\- ¿bueno? ¿Blaine?

\- Sebastian... ¿conoces a algún abogado que pueda ayudarme?

\- Blaine tu...

\- quiero tramitar el divorcio

Dijo con determinación, completamente decidido... a pesar de las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

* * *

 _ **¿Que les pareció? :o ¿ya era el momento, no?**_

 _ **¡gracias por leer!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**UNA DISCULPA POR TARDAR PERO ENTRE LA UNIVERSIDAD Y OTRAS COSAS NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR COMO ES DEBIDO, NO PODRÉ CONTESTAR REVIEWS PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER UNA TAREA DE CRIMINOLOGIA ¬¬ MALDITA UNIVERSIDAD PERO BUENO, AHORA SI CUMPLO :3**

* * *

 **Capitulo 9**

 **Separación**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Blaine había tomado la mas dura decisión de su vida, estaba observando las maletas que había terminado de hacer, ya no quedaba mas que llevar, observo su casa, esa en la que pensó pasaría toda su vida con la persona que ama y probablemente uno o dos niños corriendo en ella... pero ya no quedaba nada de aquel hermoso sueño, ya había tramitado la demanda de divorcio, ahora solo quedaba que le llegara la notificación a Kurt y que ambos firmaran y por fin todo acabaría.

\- bien, creo que es hora de irme

Dijo a la nada, no había nadie de quien despedirse, tomó las maletas en sus manos y salió del que había sido su hogar, camino hasta su coche y subió en él, dentro se encontraba Sam, quien solo le dio una sonrisa esperanzadora, Blaine le contestó con una triste sonrisa y entonces arrancaron hacia el estadio donde esa noche Blaine se presentaría, necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para poder luchar contra lo que estaba viviendo.

Se encontraba arreglándose - la multitud te aclama amigo - le decía entusiasmado el rubio, sabía que lo último que debía hacer es mencionar la situación en la que su mejor amigo se encontraba, era mejor simplemente fingir que por ahora lo único que importaba era el concierto.

\- no sabes las ganas que tengo de salir a cantar

\- me imagino cuanto, siempre has estado destinado a los escenarios amigo

\- gracias Sam... en serio, gracias por estar aquí

El rubio lo abrazó - ahora sal y demuestra de lo que estas hecho, puro talento Blaine - le dijo echándole ánimos, no solo del escenario sino de lo otro y el moreno lo sabía, se separo de él y se dirigió al escenario, entonces la música comenzó.

* * *

Kurt tenía un extraño presentimiento en el pecho que estaba comenzando a irritarlo - tienes una cara de pocos amigos Kurt - le decía Rachel mientras caminaba, ambos habían coincidido en una junta para una obra.

\- he tenido algunos problemas, tengo casi tres días sin dirigirme palabra con Blaine

\- ¿que sucedió esta vez, Kurt? - preguntó cansada y un poco molesta, ella estaba enterada de los problemas de la pareja.

\- ¿porque lo preguntas como si yo tuviera la culpa? - preguntó molesto, ella solo rodó los ojos.

\- olvidalo, solo escucha esto, cuando te des cuenta de lo que esta sucediendo puede que ya sea demasiado tarde

\- ¿de que estas hablando?

\- de que Blaine no siempre estará ahí para ti! por favor Kurt abre los ojos y date cuenta de los errores que estas cometiendo! - le gritó, harta de la ignorancia de Kurt hacia su matrimonio, hacia el mismo Blaine.

El castaño solo la miro serio y se fue sin decirle adiós, Rachel solo se quedo observándole, ella se había enterado del divorcio por Sam, ella también ya se había dado por vencida, sabía que Kurt se daría cuenta de sus errores pero lamentablemente...

Se daría cuenta muy tarde.

* * *

Blaine ya había cantado doce canciones, ahora tocaba una nueva canción - esta canción es... para mi muy importante, es nueva, no... no se encuentra en el disco, ni creo que se encuentre en el siguiente, simplemente he tenido la necesidad de escribirla y ahora quiero compartirla con ustedes - todos estallaron en aplausos y gritos esperando la canción, Blaine se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar una triste melodía, unos segundos después comenzó a cantar.

 _Diste la vuelta_

 _grite tu nombre_

 _pero no te detuviste a escuchar_

 _Decidiste huir, me heriste_

 _pero aun asi no quise escapar_

 _podia ver que todo se comenzaba a desmoronar_

 _pero no quise renunciar_

 _lo eras todo para mi_

 _y no podía imaginar todo sin ti_

 _y creo que ese fue mi gran error_

 _si te soy sincero me canse de luchar_

 _Sobre todo cuando me di cuenta_

 _que me habías dejado_ _atrás_

 _Dejaste de traerme flores_

 _Dejaste de mirarme como lo_ _hacías_

 _Intente saber el porque_

 _pero tu solo callabas_

 _Intente llegar a tu corazón otra vez_

 _pero lo cerraste con llave_

 _y después de tantas promesas_

 _no me dejaste nada mas que dolor_

 _no quería un final_

 _no quería un_ _adiós_

 _pero debo admitir_

 _que todo desde hace tiempo era lo mejor_

 _lo eras todo para mi_

 _y no podía imaginar todo sin ti_

 _y creo que ese fue mi gran error_

 _si te soy sincero me canse de luchar_

 _Sobre todo cuando miré hacía atrás_

 _y ya no estabas más_

 _Dejaste de traerme flores_

 _Dejaste de mirarme como lo_ _hacías_

 _Intente saber el porque_

 _pero tu solo callabas_

 _Intente llegar a tu corazón otra vez_

 _pero lo cerraste con llave_

 _y después de tantas promesas_

 _no me dejaste nada mas que dolor_

 _oh oh oh..._

 _mas que dolor..._

 _oh oh oh..._

 _Pero esta noche te quedaras sin nada_

 _cuando llegues a casa no me encontrarás..._

 _¿porque dejaste de traerme flores?_

 _¿porque dejaste de amarme?_

 _¿porque cambiaste el amor por dolor?_

 _Intente llegar a tu corazón otra vez_

 _pero lo cerraste con llave_

 _y después de tantas promesas_

 _no me dejaste nada mas que dolor_

 _solo dolor..._

 _¿porque cambiaste?_

 _solo dolor..._

 _¿como pudiste cambiar el amor... por dolor?_

* * *

Kurt llegaba a la casa, sintiendo una extraña sensación de vacío, sensación que decidió ignorar por un momento - ¿Blaine? - llamó a su esposo pero este obviamente no respondió, le pareció extraño ya que a esa hora casi siempre se encontraba en casa. Entró a la habitación esperando encontrarlo dormido pero se llevó una sorpresa al darse cuenta que había cosas que faltaban, se acercó y empezó a abrir el ropero, encontrando nada de la ropa del moreno.

\- ¿pero que...?

Siguió buscando y tampoco estaban las maletas, no había nada de su esposo en esa casa - imposible... - dijo desesperado, salió de la habitación y puso atención a unos papeles que se encontraban en la mesa, leyó la que parecía ser una carta.

"Kurt, lo siento pero ya no esta funcionando, intente que funcionara pero no lo logré y tampoco puedo seguir en un matrimonio que ya no me hace feliz, dentro de unos días nos veremos en los juzgados simplemente para acabar con esto, por favor asiste, no hagas mas complicado todo, Blaine"

Alterado tomo el otro papel... solicitud de divorcio.

"Blaine no siempre estará ahí para ti! por favor Kurt abre los ojos y date cuenta de los errores que estas cometiendo!" le había dicho Rachel, entonces cayó en cuenta de todo.

¿Que había hecho?

* * *

 ** _Ya estamos a nada del final :3 Repito: ¿Como quieren q termine? ¿Creen que Kurt se merece otra oportunidad?_**

 ** _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**OK, SE QUE ME DESAPARECI... ¿MEDIO AÑO? FUI UNA TONTA, EXPLIQUE LA SITUACIÓN EN WILL YOU STILL LOVE ME TOMORROW? PERO PORQUE NUNCA ME ACORDÉ QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO LA HABÍA TERMINADO, JURO, JURO QUE PENSÉ QUE SI :O LO SIENTO u.u PUES LA RAZÓN FUE LA FALTA DE TIEMPO, ESTOY EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ADEMAS TENÍA QUE IR A PRÁCTICAS DURANTE 6 MESES, ASÍ QUE TODO EL DÍA BÁSICAMENTE ME LA PASABA FUERA DE CASA... PERO ESTOY DE REGRESO, UNA VEZ MÁS, LO SIENTO.**

 **BUENO, OTRA COSA POR LA QUE DEBO DISCULPARME ES POR UNA PAREJA QUE PONDRÉ EN ESTE FINAL *SI HAN LEIDO MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS SABRAN QUE ES MI PLACER CULPABLE*, ESTABA ANALIZANDO LA HISTORIA *LA LEÍ OTRA VEZ* Y CREO QUE ES EL FINAL QUE SE MERECEN AMBOS PERSONAJES, ESTUVO REÑIDO EN LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE SI DEBÍAN O NO, QUEDARSE JUNTOS, INTENTE SER LO MAS...REALISTA POSIBLE.**

* * *

FINAL

 _Esta es la última vez que me dices "estas equivocado"_  
 _Esta es la última vez que te digo "has sido tu, todo este tiempo"_  
 _Esta es la última vez que te dejo esperando en mi puerta_  
 _Esta es la última vez, ya no te haré daño_

ACTUALIDAD

Kurt miraba a Blaine, esperando que este cambiara de opinión respecto a la situación de su divorcio, pero lo conocía demasiado bien, no importaba lo mucho que le estuviera doliendo esa decisión, cuando el moreno tomaba determinación no había nada que lo hiciera se echara para atrás.

\- por favor Blaine, podemos encontrar una solución a esto

\- dime que no iras a ese viaje

Kurt lo miró sorprendido - ¿que? - le preguntó sin saber que mas responder a lo pedido.

\- dime que vas a quedarte a intentar arreglar esto, a hablar cada decisión como antes, que dejaras en segundo lugar de tus prioridades el trabajo, que pondrás primero lo nuestro y entonces Kurt te juro que tomo ese documento - dijo señalando el tramite de divorcio que aún no firmaban - y lo rompo, olvido todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años y empezamos de nuevo, solo... solo demuéstrame que lo nuestro te importa tanto como a mi - le pidió como una última oportunidad, muy en el fondo de Blaine aún quería mantener la esperanza de que todo se podía solucionar.

Solo necesitaba que Kurt lo quisiera así.

El castaño se debatía internamente, tenía claro que no quería perder a Blaine, no quería ese divorcio, por dios, que lo amaba, siempre lo había amado a él, solamente a él.

\- Blaine... es mi sueño, yo se que te he fallado últimamente, lo se, ahora lo veo pero te juro que esta oportunidad es...

\- única - terminó por él. Blaine solo pudo negar con la cabeza, diciéndose internamente lo ingenuo que aún era.

\- Te juro que una vez que regrese todo volverá a ser como antes - intentó convencerlo, acercándose a él pero el moreno se alejó.

\- no me interesa esperarte seis meses Kurt, ya te esperé casi dos años

Dijo antes de dirigirse al escritorio y tomar la pluma, Kurt tomó su mano evitando que firmara - ¿porque no puedes entenderme? esto es lo que he estado soñando siempre, sabes que no es fácil para alguien como yo lograr papeles tan importantes como estos, Blaine - le dijo, intentando hacer que lo entendiera.

\- tu lo has dicho Kurt, son tus sueños, y esta bien porque yo pensaba apoyarte en ellos, siempre, porque eso es lo que una pareja hace, pero tu hace mucho tiempo que dejaste de verme como tu pareja, solo eras tu y tus compromisos, yo anhelo otras cosas Kurt, además de mis sueños laborales, anhelaba un hogar, una familia, días en que solo existieramos tu y yo, nada más, ahora me doy cuenta que... que queremos diferentes cosas, tu sueñas con ser una estrella reconocida y no estas dispuesto a renunciar a eso ni siquiera por lo nuestro y, yo jamas te lo pediría, si esto te hace feliz esta bien pero... pero a mi no, Kurt - le confesó, ya no podía seguirlo negando, ya no era feliz a su lado, por mas que lo amara...

El amor no era suficiente.

\- yo te amo Blaine

El moreno le sonrió con tristeza - si... no lo dudo pero eso ya no me es suficiente, quiero mas de ti Kurt, algo que ahora no puedes darme y yo me canse de esperar, así que si en verdad me amas, dejaras que yo también encuentre mi felicidad - una vez dicho eso se soltó del agarre del castaño y sin dudarlo, firmó. Kurt no caía en cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- espero que logres todo lo que te propones Kurt, lo digo en serio

\- Blaine...

\- te amo, Kurt pero se acabó

Blaine bajó la mirada y se dirigió a la puerta, para salir no solo de aquella oficina sino de ese matrimonio, de esa vida... para empezar otra vez.

\- 8 MESES DESPUÉS -

Kurt regresaba a Nueva York después de mucho tiempo, había decidido quedarse en Europa dos meses más para poder lidiar con el hecho de que cuando regresara Blaine ya no estaría en casa esperando por él. El divorcio había sido difícil, o mejor dicho, todo lo que vino después. Logró sacar energía para su obra, por suerte no era una historia de amor o entonces si hubiera habido un grave problema.

En algún punto había decidido quedarse mucho tiempo más en Europa sin embargo todo cambio cuando hace tres días viendo una entrevista a Blaine éste dijo algo que puso a Kurt demasiado mal.

 _"Si... estoy saliendo con alguien, no voy a decir nombres ya que apenas estamos empezando pero si, soy feliz, creo que después de pasar por un divorcio te es difícil volver a comenzar, pero él ha estado ahí desde el principio de esta pesadilla y nunca me abandono... nuestros amigos decían que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, no se equivocaron"_

Kurt no lo había pensado dos veces y había tomado el primer vuelo de regreso a NY, pero ahora se preguntaba como llegar de nuevo hasta a Blaine, hace años cuando regreso a Ohio éste lo recibió con la sorpresa de estar con Dave pero lo recibió bien, no cree contar con la misma suerte, esa vez, había sido una ruptura, en esta ocasión, era un divorcio.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, sin fijarse en el nombre contestó - no lo hagas - fue lo primero que escucho, de una voz de lo mas conocida para él.

\- no hacer ¿que? Rachel

\- lo sabes bien, no intentes volver a la vida de Blaine, no ahora

Ellos habían tenido una fuerte pelea después del divorcio, pues Rachel le reclamó cada decisión que tomó, alegando que como era posible que nunca hubiera aprendido al lección, su amistad se había roto de alguna manera.

\- yo... yo quiero intentar

\- ¿no crees que ya es tarde? mira Kurt, lo amas, probablemente lo ames siempre pero el ya esta retomando su vida, le costo mucho pero lo esta logrando, tu seguiste con tus sueños, déjalo a él cumplir con los suyos... aunque te duela escucharlo, tu ya no formas parte de ellos

El castaño lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo - solo quiero hablar con él, no le pediré que regrese solo... solo quiero verlo - le confesó. Escucho a Rachel suspirar al otro lado del telefono.

\- estará festejando esta noche en el bar al que siempre ibamos cuando uno de nosotros lograba algo

\- gracias Rachel

\- ¿Kurt?

\- dime

\- irá con él, así que no lo arruines - le dijo antes de colgarle.

Kurt hubiera agradecido que le dijera quien es "él".

\- ESA NOCHE EN EL BAR -

Kurt entraba nervioso al bar, al primero que pudo ver fue a Sam quien parecía muy feliz con Mercedes, había escuchado que por fin habían decidido volver, sonrió por ellos, sin duda debían quedarse juntos, empezó a buscar a Blaine con la mirada pero entonces sintió a alguien a su lado.

\- regresaste

Reconoció de inmediato al voz - Sebastian - éste le sonrió y lo miró.

\- fue interesante, tu obra me refiero

\- ¿la viste?

\- la vimos, Blaine y yo, incluso Rachel... la verdad, valió la pena verla

\- gracias, no me imaginaba esas palabras de parte tuya

\- solo digo la verdad, solo espero que haya valido la pena después de todo lo que sacrificaste por ella - comentó sin ningún lujo de burla u odio, un simple y sincero comentario, Kurt observo que este miraba directo a un lugar y siguió su mirada, encontrandose con Blaine riendo con Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Jesse.

Entendió a lo que se refería.

\- no soy nadie para juzgarte Kurt, esos días ya pasaron, ahora somos adultos y somos responsables de nosotros mismos

\- lo sé, supongo que aún te veo como el rival de ese entonces, creo que aún me falta madurar... y sobre lo que dijiste, no, no valió la pena pero en ese momento no lo vi

Kurt quería reírse, teniendo ese tipo de conversación con nada menos que Sebastian Smythe, ¿quien lo diría?

\- no sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo hemos perdido, ¿eh?

\- muchos se burlan de esa frase y es tan cierta, solo que a mi me ha pasado tres veces y con la misma persona

Ambos seguían con su mirada a Blaine, Kurt bajó la mirada, Sebastian suspiró, esto no sería fácil pero debía hacerlo después de la llamada de Rachel, no quería que fuera mas incomodo de lo que sería.

\- soy yo - dijo de la nada. Kurt lo miro confuso.

\- del que habló Blaine en la entrevista, estamos saliendo, ironías de la vida ¿no crees?

Y ahí estaba, el peor Karma de todos, su temor mas grande hecho realidad... Blaine y Sebastian.

\- se lo quise ahorrar a Blaine, o que tuvieras que enterarte por otro medio, solo te puedo decir que yo no controlo a Blaine y si el decide que te quiere de nuevo en su vida, yo no me metere, como dije... somos adultos, debemos actuar como tal, buenas noches Kurt

Observo como se acercó a Blaine y este le sonreía feliz, para después darle un dulce beso y eso fue todo para que Kurt entendiera que si, Blaine había seguido adelante, el mismo lo había empujado a seguir sin él, no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Salió del bar sin llamar la atención, hasta que lo escuchó llamandole - Kurt... - se detuvo, decidió enfrentarlo, a eso había venido después de todo.

\- hola Blaine

\- no sabía que habías regresado

\- bueno... ¿sorpresa?

Blaine le sonrió - estas invitado a unirte, yo... no hay rencores, antes de todo fuimos amigos y me encantaría que eso no cambiara, se que no es fácil pero creo que vale la pena intentarlo, Sam salió con todas las del glee club y ya ves, es amigo de todas - dijo para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

\- fue la última vez, ¿cierto? - no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- ¿de que hablas?

\- tu y yo, ya no hay mas oportunidades

Blaine lo miró un poco triste pero sin apartar la mirada, ambos habían tenido una gran historia, una que en algun momento pensaron no tendría final, o al menos, no uno como ese. Ahora todo era diferente, no había vuelta atras.

\- lo intenté Kurt

\- lo sé, lo hiciste y saliste muy lastimado, ahora yo tengo que ser un adulto y aceptar lo que yo mismo provoque

\- ya no te culpo Kurt

\- pero yo si me culpo, y es por eso que no puedo quedarme, debo afrontar esto, tu lo hiciste en todo este tiempo, yo solo escape... pero te prometo una cosa, yo también quiero ser tu amigo, así que cuando yo este listo, volveremos a empezar

Blaine sonrió feliz y lo abrazo, ambos necesitaban ese abrazo.

\- perdóname, solo perdóname, necesito eso para comenzar

\- te perdono Kurt

Y ahí, en medio de una calle de Nueva York, terminaba una historia de amor pero no la historia de Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Bueno... emmm, se acabó xD**

 **Vamos a ser bien sinceros, una relación con todos lo problemas que pasaron desde hace años no podía terminar con un felices para siempre**

 **no pasa, en la realidad no pasa y quise ser realista en al menos uno de mis fics :v**

 ***aunque sé que sido cruel en otros***

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado... o al menos no lo hayan odiado :/**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
